Marcus Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 2004– | first = June 1, 2004 | last = | family = | alias = Zavier Prince | birthname = Marcus Whitfield | born = | birthplace = , | died = | deathplace = | occupation = CEO, Producer, songwriter | employer = SoundBurst Records | residence = Forrester Estate Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Tyra Hamilton (2009) Chanel Stewart (2010–12) Erica Thorne (2015–16) Tyra Hamilton (2016) | romances = Chanel Stewart Liberty Winters Roxanne Cooper | mother = Whitney Forrester | father = Lucious Love | stepfather = Cyrus Kiriakis (1986) Chuck Ashton (2015–) | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = Rita Tate (foster) | brothers = | sisters = | halfsisters = Katie Forrester | sons = Prince Forrester | daughters = London Forrester | stepdaughters = | grandchildren = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Sterling Forrester II | grandmothers = Katheryn Forrester | uncles = Gary Forrester Channing Cooper, Jr. Sterling Forrester III | aunts = Amelia Grayson | cousins = Naomi Forrester Sterling Forrester III Quincy Forrester Jenny Forrester Drew Grayson Adam Forrester Theresa Forrester (adoptive) Randy Olson Storm Forrester Matthew Forrester | relatives = }} Marcus Xavier Forrester (formerly Whitfield) Storylines 2000s In June 2004, Marcus befriends PJ Hogan when he helps him change flat tire. Later, Marcus rescues Liberty Winters from a car accident that kills her father Justice. While Liberty blames Marcus as he is unable to save Justice before the car explodes, her mother Vivian is very grateful to him for saving her daughter's life. In July 2004, Marcus meets Vivian again and her brother, record executive Nicholas Grayson when they volunteer are volunteering at Saint Timothy's soup kitchen for the holiday. Marcus is mortified when Nick recognizes him as the teenage songwriting prodigy Zavier Prince. Marcus reveals that he had been kicked out of a local group home after a fight on his 18th birthday. Nick offers Marcus a spot in the writers workshop at his label Harmony Records but Marcus turns him down because he desperately needs a paying gig. Marcus rejects Liberty's lunch invitation to thank him for rescuing her and she realizes he is homeless. Marcus reluctantly accepts her invitation to stay in Justice's empty apartment. Marcus later cooks for Liberty when she gets stranded at his apartment during a storm. As they get to know one another, Marcus encourages Liberty to pursue her dream of becoming a model upsetting Vivian. Marcus later confides in Vivian that his songwriting royalties were put into a trust that he was supposed to receive when he was 18. Liberty encourages him to look into it but he does not have the money for a lawyer. PJ convinces his mother attorney Melody Smythe to look into the case and she discovers that his foster mother Rita Tate has been living off of the trust fund. Marcus wants to sue but does not have the money and Mel agrees to represent him the lawsuit pro-bono. While wins the case and learns he will gain access to his trust fund in early 2005 and Mrs. Tate is sent to jail. However, Tate has squandered most of his trust fund and there isn't much for him to live on let alone repay Mel. PJ convinces Marcus to rent a place with him and girlfriend Dana Wood near the local college campus. Dana even helps Marcus apply for a scholarship and he starts college in the fall. Marcus and Liberty grow closer throughout 2005 but he hesitates about making the relationship sexual. That summer, Marcus reunites with his former girlfriend Chanel Winters and he also takes a liking to her son Prince. A jealous Liberty accuses Marcus of still being in love with Chanel but he denies it. Liberty forces Marcus to admit to admit to is insecurities about not coming from money the way she does. While she assures him, she doesn't need money to be happy, Marcus becomes even more distant and they split just before Thanksgiving. Instead, Marcus spends the holidays with Chanel, Prince and her husband Chase Stewart. Chanel convinces Marcus to go to dinner with her on Christmas Even when Chase is working and they even go barhopping on New Year's Eve. After the holidays, Chase ask Marcus to keep his distance from Chanel and Prince feeling they are spending too much time together and he reluctantly agrees. PJ and Dana set Marcus up on a blind date with Roxanne Cooper on Valentine's Day and they begin dating. In May 2006, Chanel secretly invites Marcus to dinner where she confesses that she still loves him and isn't happy in her marriage. Though he doesn't say the feelings are mutual, Marcus advises her to get out of the marriage for her own good. He even convinces Melody to represent her in the divorce. Meanwhile, Roxy suspects Marcus does have feelings for Chanel. In July 2006 after a fight with Roxy who has been intercepting Chanel's calls, Marcus discovers Chase is abusing Chanel. He begs Chanel to go to the police but she refuses and demands that he keep quiet. Marcus later reconciles with Roxy reconcile after she apologizes for intercepting Chanel's phone calls and he apologizes for being so involved in her life. In November 2006, Chanel shows up on Marcus's doorstep covered in bruises and blood. He and Roxy immediately rush Chanel to the hospital where they call the police to report Chase. Chase is arrested and charged but is released on bail thanks to his family's diplomatic status. Because Chanel is too afraid to go back to the apartment, Marcus goes to pick up some of her belongings and he confronts Chase and they get into a fight. Marcus is furious when Chanel announces that she and Chase have reconciled and will be going to couple's therapy. Soon after, Chanel is arrested for murder of the late Charles Ashton and Marcus believes Chase has framed her. However, Chase skips town with Prince in tow. In 2007, Marcus devotes his time and resources to finding Prince fearing Chase might abuse him too. Marcus later comforts PJ when Dana is killed in a freak accident. Meanwhile, Marcus neglects his relationship with Roxy. Marcus unknowingly professes his love for Chanel in his sleep and Roxy decides to move out until he figures out what he wants. Marcus is shocked when he finds a letter in Rita Tate's old documents which reveal his original birth certificate and his mother's name, Whitney Forrester making him the grandson of world renowned fashion designer Katheryn Forrester. Kay accuses Marcus of pulling a con. Faced with rejection from Kay, Marcus dumps Roxy and is about to leave town in July 2007 when Kay stops him and convinces him to take a DNA test. He reluctantly agrees to the test which proves he is indeed Whitney's son. However, Marcus later skips town to find her against Katheryn's wishes. Marcus returns in September 2007 and crashes PJ's business dinner and hooks up with waitress Tyra Hamilton. Despite PJ's warning against it, Marcus and Tyra make it clear that they are not interested in a committed relationship and agree to a friends with benefits relationship. Marcus bonds with his cousin Drew when they are paired together at Harmony Records. In 2008, Marcus meets his little sister Katie for the first time when she crashes Drew's birthday party at Katheryn's mansion with her nanny -- Chanel who has escaped prison. They persuade Katheryn to let her stay so they can get to know each other. At Kay's annual 4th of July party, Marcus tries to calm Tyra's fears about his family's disdain for her and Chanel confesses to Marcus that he is her son's father. Because Chanel is still a fugitive, Marcus must track down Prince on his own. With the help of Chanel's private investigator uncle Eli Grant, Marcus finds Chase and Prince's last known address abandoned in Detroit. Marcus goes to a local diner looking for a lead. On his way, Marcus unknowingly rescues a 5 year old Prince from being hit by a car -- the boy instead introduces himself as "Prince." Thanks to traffic camera footage, the incident ends up all over the news. Realizing Prince does not remember him, Marcus brings him back to the orphanage and reveals he is friend of his mother's but doesn't reveal their true connection. Marcus and his attorney confront Prince's foster mother, Colleen and she reluctantly signs custody of Prince over to them. Marcus bonds with Prince and the boy eventually agrees to come live with him but changes his mind when he realizes he can't see his friends at the orphanage. Marcus is later devastated by the sudden news that his grandmother has been killed in a car crash. Prince comforts him and agrees to go live him again at Colleen's encouragement. In exchange, Marcus donates a large check to the group home and they return to Jericho City just in time for Katheryn's funeral. A grieving Marcus lays into his biological mother Whitney when he meets her for the first time furious that she didn't contact him sooner. Upon receiving his inheritance, Marcus sets up a large trust fund for Prince. Meanwhile his aunt Amelia invites Marcus and Prince to live in Katheryn's mansion. Marcus is the best man at PJ's wedding. In 2009, Marcus takes Tyra to Paris for Valentine's Day and he later proposes but she rejects him feeling as if she isn't good enough. Marcus is shocked to discover that Katherine is alive and that she has been hiding out with Chanel. Tyra suddenly accepts his proposal and Whitney offers to plan the wedding. In May 2009, Marcus and Drew help Bill Mitchell set up a surprise wedding for Katheryn upsetting their mothers, Whitney and Amelia. Marcus is furious when Drew doesn't renew his contract with the record label leaving Marcus on his own though Drew promises they can work from a distance. Meanwhile, Marcus is furious to discover PJ is cheating on Moira with Chanel. Tyra accuses him of still having feelings for Chanel but he denies it and they marry in July 2009. When PJ dumps Chanel, Marcus comforts her and they sleep together as Tyra catches them. Tyra files for divorce and skips town and Marcus reunites with Chanel by Christmas and Prince is ecstatic. 2010s In 2010, Chanel miscarries after fight with Tyra leads to her falling down the stairs. Marcus reluctantly issues a temporary restraining order against her. When Chanel is released from the hospital in July 2010, they become engaged and are finally married on October 28. After his uncle Gary's funeral in July 2011, Marcus is shocked when pop-star Livvie Love invites him to produce music for her new album. However, she changes her mind soon after without giving Marcus a reason. In October 2011, Marcus is shocked when Whitney's ex-husband Cyrus Kiriakis claims to be his biological father. However, Whitney rejects the notion claiming his father is dead. Marcus demands an explanation but Whitney skips town suddenly refusing to tell her son anything. Assuming she is lying, Marcus and Cyrus order a paternity test which confirms that they are not related. During a concert in November 2011, Marcus is shocked when Livvie claims that Marcus is the bastard son of soul singer Lucious Love -- the man she assumed was her biological father. Marcus tracks Whitney down and she reveals that Lucious had planned to leave his then wife Echo DiSavoy for them when Echo shot and killed him. Katie visits for the holidays in December 2011 and convinces Marcus to reconcile with their mother. In 2012, Marcus collapses during a basketball game with Prince and he believes he is only dehydrated. However, after he passes out again, Marcus is rushed to the hospital and discovers that his appendix has ruptured and and undergoes emergency surgery. Unfortunately, Marcus has contracted an infection and slips into a coma. He awakens and during his recovery, he convinces Katie to try college for at least one year and she agrees. Despite agreeing to attend college, Katie is furious with her mother for not visiting Marcus in the hospital. In July 2012, the Forrester family is shocked by sudden return of Sterling Forrester III -- who has been presumed dead for over 20 years. Sterling has been on the run from the mob and his return ruffles feathers as he asserts his authority as the oldest living male heir of Sterling Forrester II. Marcus is devastated when Chanel is killed in the crossfire and Marcus blames Sterling and goes into a deep depression. Marcus unintentionally puts a strain on Tyra's budding romance with Sterling's son Storm. When Prince gets suspended from school after a fight, Marcus reluctantly starts going to therapy and sends Prince as well. In May 2013, Marcus is furious to discover Kay has been hiding her recent health issues. Marcus and his cousin Drew believe their grandmother is hiding something about her health but she claims she's just worried about scarring from the surgery. Despite the disapproval from her family, Katheryn and Bill go off on vacation. Marcus later befriends Whitney's new assistant Erica Thorne who ask him on a date but he turns her down. However, Erica's presence seems to upset Tyra. Bill returns and reveals that Katheryn has passed away and Marcus is shocked when he is named as the executor of her multi-billion dollar estate as she assumed he'd be the only person willing to follow her wishes. However he is confused to learn that he can't claim his own inheritance until he turns 30 or he gets married. Marcus finds comfort with Tyra when Whitney suddenly falls off the wagon. However, she leaves town soon after claiming she does not love him. Erica comforts him and Whitney convinces him to get married so he can claim his inheritance and get away from her. Erica is shocked when Marcus ask her to agree to an arranged marriage. However, the ceremony is interrupted when Storm crashes the wedding with the police to reveal that Erica is the reason Whitney has fallen off the wagon, and she is the reason for Tyra skipping town. Marcus visits Erica after the New Year and she reveals that she is the real Tyra Hamilton -- and Whitney killed her father Brock Hamilton years ago. Development References External links Category:Characters introduced in 2004 Category:1986 births Category:Forrester family